


missing pieces

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: After they bring him back to life, Angst, Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes like au, F/M, Guess who he sees there, He ends up spying on Hawkins, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Torture, Violence, billy is brainwashed by Russians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Russians take Billy's lifeless body and use an experimental drug to bring him back to life. From there, they use torture devices to brainwash him into doing whatever it is they need. Think Bucky Barnes.





	missing pieces

When Billy died, Max watched as she saw the light leave his eyes. As soon as she saw the mind flayer put an arm through his chest he knew he was goner, but she still didn't want to believe it. When she buried herself in El's arms, it was because she couldn't bare to look at her brother dead on the floor. 

When she managed to calm down enough to breath right and stand up, she needed to help El walk with Mike, so she had to leave Billy there with the lifeless mindflayer only a few feet away from him, suffering the same feat. When they walked out the sorry excuse of a mall that was left after the big fight, Hopper was no where to be found. And before she knew it, El was crying into her chest. Max never had a place in her heart for Hopper but she knew what he meant to El, and it hurt to see her in so much pain, especially since she was feeling the very same thing for Billy. 

There were people buzzing around the scene, attending to wounds and gathering information. Max figured she'd let the adults that made up the government officials that were there get Billy from inside. After all, she wouldn't be able to pick him up if she tried. 

El calmed down after a few minutes, and Mike had taken over for Max and was holding her. Max looked around for Lucas and nearly toppled him over when she jumped in his arms, hugging him. 

"Billy." She cried, tears falling from her eyes again. "He's gone." They pulled away from another, and Lucas nodded his understanding and told her it was okay. It wasn't. 

Steve approached them with a sympathetic smile. His face was so messed up, he barely had any skin that wasn't bruised. He always was the one who ended up a mess after these things. 

"Hey." He said. He was inside the mall when Billy died, throwing fire works and whatever he could find that could hurt the son of bitch mind flayer. The last time the two of them had talked, Billy beat his face in, but even Steve thought that no one deserved to go the way he did. 

"Want a drive home?" He asked her and Lucas. They nodded, and Steve led him to the car.   
"I'm gonna get get Mike." He said, leaving them in the backseat as he ran to get Mike.   
Max leaned into Lucas's side without really thinking about it and closed her eyes. She was exhausted, but she didn't know if she'd be able to sleep when everytime she closed her eyes she saw Billy dying right in front of her. 

She clutched on to Lucas's arm and starting silently sobbing. He brushed her hair and told her it would be okay again. 

Mike slid in the front seat, and Steve drove them all home. El went home with Joyce, Will and Jonathan. 

***

The first thing Billy was greeted with when he opened his eyes was darkness. He was sleeping on the floor, and he winced in pain as he tried to sit up. Some hair fell in his eyes, but not nearly as much as usual. He ran his hand through his hair to find that more than half of it was gone. 

Suddenly a bright light turned on above him. He hissed, the light nearly burning his eyes. He covered them with his hand, slowly moving it away as he adjusted to the light bulb above him. It was still pretty dim in the small room, but there was enough light to see his surroundings. A large door sat in front of him with a tiny closed slot in the middle. The walls and floor were made of stone. It was cold, and Billy wrapped his arms around himself to stop from shivering. 

He felt he was wearing sleeves. He looked down at himself, and saw he was in a navy blue jumpsuit kind of thing, that zipped up in the front. 

He scanned his memories for some sort of explanation as to why he was in a tiny stone room, and it almost hurt. He hadn't realized yet, but a headache began stirring in his brain, and he rubbed his forehead to relieve some pain. His thoughts were spinning. The last time he could recall having a clear thought was when he was going to the motel to meet Karen Wheeler. 

After that, he only could remember blips and pieces of seeing through his eyes but not being able to control his body. He saw horrible things, girls tied up and families collapsing. He saw his mother and California beaches, and he saw a little girl underneath him telling him about the waves as lights flashed around them.

It didn't make sense, but he tried to stitch it together. He could remember crashing his car and being pulled down stairs. Making for a phone to call the police. Feeling way too hot. Crying to Max. And then finally, he saw some tentacle looking thing crash into his chest while two others held him up by the side. He heard himself screaming in the memory as the arm pulled out of him leaving him to collapse on the ground. Max had approached him, and he remembered barely choking out an apology as blood spewed from his mouth. And then, nothing. No blips. Not even any tiny little pieces. Just blackness. There's no way he would've survived whatever it was that monster was, but here he was, sitting on a cold stone floor. 

The door in front of him made a loud clanging sound then swung open. Much more light filtered through the door way, and Billy looked away, while covering his eyes again. 

Two men stood in front of him, both wearing uniforms Billy knew weren't American. He scooted back a little out of fear, and tried to listen to what they were saying but it all sounded like giberish. 

One of the men stepped into the tiny room and pulled Billy up and dragged him out the door into a hallway with several other doors that Billy presumed led to several other small rooms. 

"Where the fuck am I?" Billy asked pulling his arm away from the weird man. The other one kneed him in the leg, and Billy nearly toppled over in pain but both men caught him mid fall and carried him through the hallway until they were at the end. There sat a door that looked different from all the others. One of the men pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked it. It led to a staircase, that went so far down Billy could barely see the bottom.

He shoved away from the men's grip and ran to the opposite side of the hallway, looking from side to side desperately needing some sort or escape route. When he made it to the end of the hallway, where another door stood, he realized he had no where to run, but still turned around to where the two men were approaching him and started punching. 

He managed to get a good shot at the first man, hitting him in the jaw, sending him straight to the floor. Then, he felt a little sting in his neck, and brought his hand up to feel what happened. A dart stuck out of his neck. A sense of deju vu flooded over him as he pulled the dart out and threw it to the floor. The room began getting blurry, then dark, as his legs gave out underneath him. Then everything was lost to pitch black nothingness. 

***

When he woke up again, he wasn't laying on a floor like last time. He was sitting on a chair, tied to it actually, by his wrists and ankles. Even some rope wrapped around his chest and the back of the chair to keep him from escaping. He tried anyway, pulling his arms and ankles with no luck. He sighed, and looked around. He was in another plain room, but this one was bigger, with a camera in front of him on the ceiling. 

"Hey! Assholes! What the fuck is this?!" He screamed at the camera, pulling on his restraints again, managing to tip the chair over, and with it himself, knocking the wind out of his lungs. He heard the door at the front of the room open, but was stuck facing away from it. 

He saw the shadow of a man walk from the door to where he was on the floor. He followed the silhouette until two feet stepped in front of his face. He looked up to see another man in a uniform. He was smirking, slowly kneeling down to be at the same level as Billy. He tisked his tounge and then suddenly punched Billy right in the face. Billy felt blood trickle down from his nose to his lip. He hissed at the metallic taste as it came into contact with his tounge. 

He hadn't realized, but the two men who tried to bring him somewhere earlier had joined the third man in the room. They worked together to put Billy's chair right side up again. The third man was still smirking, crossing his arms as he looked down to where Billy was sitting in the chair. 

"You've given my men quite the problem." The third man said, starting to walk around Billy's chair. 

"Fuck you." Billy spit out, wiping some of the blood that collected above his lip on his shoulder. 

The man had finished his little circle around Billy and was now facing him again. 

"If you want to do this the hard way, I have no problem with that." The third man said. Billy decided to call him number three. 

"Who are you?" Billy asked. 

"Don't worry about that." Three said. "Have you asked yourself how you're even alive?" 

Billy hadn't had the chance. Sure, it was weird that his lungs were still pumping air in and out of his chest, but with the constant assault agaisnt him in this foreign base of place, he didn't get to really ponder why his heart was still beating. But now that the question was brought up, he couldn't think up an answer. For the first time in possibly ever, Billy Hargrove was rendered speechless. Three laughed. 

"We brought you back. Thought you might be useful, with your connection to this other world. Plus, you are quite physically fit for this position."

"What are you going on about asshole?" Billy demanded, rocking his chair back and forth. The first two men rushed to his side to hold him down. 

Three got real close to Billy then, close enough to feel his breath. He crouched down so his face was at the same level as Billy's. 

"You are going to be our soldier. And if you deny it, we'll just put you back how we found you. Dead. You owe us, big time. But if you wanna do this the hard way..." He made a hand gesture to the second man, and he nodded and left the room. Not more than 10 seconds later he came back with a man in a white coat. 

"We can do that too." Three said. 

"How am I supposed to help you if I don't know who the hell you are! Where I am?" 

Three sighed but looked like he understood where Billy was coming from. 

"You're in Russia. We brought you from Hawkins and used an experimental drug on you. Turns out, it works. You're alive. And now, you're going to work for us. Kill people, spy on people, do what we tell you to." 

Billy took a second to take in the information he was provided. Then he thought about Max, and Steve and Hawkins and the fucked up little life he left there. He spit right in Three's face. 

"Why do American's love to do that so much?" He asked out, rhetorically. He dug in his pocket and took out a napkin and wiped his face. 

"Fine." Three said, turning around and making for the door. The first two men followed him, but the man in the white coat stayed put. 

"Im going to make you regret being difficult." The doctor looking man said, rolling in a silver cart from the hallway. He had needles, knives, blades, saws, and a whole bunch of other things Billy assumed were tortured devices. 

"Don't fucking do this." Billy said, rocking around in his chair again, trying to break free even though it was no use. The doctor picked up a needle, flicked it, and hummed in approval before walking over to Billy with it. 

"No! Stop! Fucking stop!" Billy cried out, but the doctor didn't listen. He impaled Billy's neck with the needle and injected with whatever was inside. Billy groaned out in pain as he felt the cool liquid like substance enter his bloodstream. The doctor left after that, leaving Billy in the room by himself, petrified.


End file.
